The Adventures of Kenta!
by x se
Summary: When Kazu asks why Kenta doesn’t have a girlfriend, he gets an unusual response. (One-Shot, Not Yaio)


_**The Adventures of Kenta**_

* * *

**_Hey! Sevetenks here. My first Digimon One-Shot! Sorry about the no show on Konohamaru's Gift, but… Anyway, here is the tale "The Adventures of Kenta"_**

_**Pairings: Kenta/(Surprise), Slight Takato/Rika (Rukato), Slight Ryo/Juri**_

_**Genre: Romance/Humor**_

_**Summary: When Kazu asks why Kenta doesn't have a girlfriend, he gets an unusual response. (One-Shot, Not Yaio)**_

**Chimon: Hiya!**

**Sevetenks: Hello. This is my partner Digimon, Chimon. She has an appearance in one of my other stories. Yes, I am a male with a female Digimon partner. **

**Chimon: And I like this story. It's sweet, but its not about me or Imp-kun…**

**Sevetenks: You just ruined part of my other fic, (a very small part actually) _Catalyst_! That wasn't nice!**

**Chimon: Oh well… Hey back to what you said before, what's wrong with being a guy with a female Digimon partner?**

**Me: Nothing really…**

**Chimon: Good! Then on with the show! Oh yeah, Sevetenks don't own nuthin… Wait… He owns me and my Digivolutions, but I'm not in this story…**

"Alright, I'm just gonna use my Hi Andromon card and… There!" yelled Kazu triumphantly. He placed his card on the mat. "I won!"

"Yeah yeah…" muttered Takato. The two sixteen year olds shuffled their cards and began to start a new game. Kazu turned to Kenta.

"Hey Kenta, how come you don't have a girlfriend?"

This question set off a chain of unusual reactions. Kenta spat his soda all over the place, and Kazu and Takato threw their cards in the air to avoid the liquid. Marine Angemon started chirping crazily and flying in circles around Kenta, screaming in it's own liuttle "Pi pu pi pu pu pi!" voice that only Kenta could understand.

"What brought that on…?" stammered Kenta, as Marine Angemon floated onto his shoulder.

"Just wondering. I mean, Takato has Rika… Oops…" Kazu smacked his forehead as Takato slowly drifted away into a dreamworld upon hearing the Digimon Queen's name. "Damn it! Why must he always do that? Oh well… Takato, Rika is going skinny dipping over there…"

Now, unlike most people, who would go gawk at the sight, Takato is different. He snapped to attention, and jumped up and slammed Kazu's face into the ground, and then covered his eyes.

"Not looking!" screamed Takato. He looked around and growled. "Kazu…"

"Darn it, that hurt!" complained Kazu angrily. He turned to Kenta. "Anyway, why don't you? Are you at least interested in someone?"

"At least…?" added Guardromon.

"Well…" stammered Kenta.

"Pi pu pi pu pu pi pu!" chirped Marine Angemon. Kenta turned slightly red, but only Kazu noticed and wondered what the strange pixie Digimon had said.

"Let's just say my heart belongs to one person, forever and for all eternity…" said Kenta with a grin. Kazu cocked his head.

"So that's a no?"

"A no?" added Guardromon.

"HEY!" yelled Kenta.

"Whatever Chumly…" muttered Kazu. Kenta shook his head.

"As a matter of fact, I have a date tonight!" exclaimed Kenta. His friends looked at him curiously.

"Seriously? Introduce us to her then!" yelled Kazu.

"Um… I think I'm late, gotta run!" stammered Kenta as he ran off in the direction of the mall.

* * *

"Hi guys!" chirped Juri, an hour after Kenta had left. Takato and Kazu, who were still playing, waved. She sat down and took out her cards, and Elecmon plopped down next to her. "You know, the weirdest thing happened at the mall…"

"What?" asked Takato as he placed down a winning card.

"Well, Kenta was shopping…" started Juri, then she looked around and leaned in close. She continued in a hushed whisper. "For women's clothing…"

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Kazu and Takato in shock.

"What!?" added Guardromon. Kazu shook his head and turned back to Juri.

"You serious…? He told us he had a date…"stammered Kazu. "I didn't think he was some sicko pervert…"

"It happened like this…" said Juri.

**Flashback…**

Juri was talking happily with her friend Miki, when they noticed Kenta.

"Hey isn't that a friend of yours?" wondered Miki. Juri looked and cocked her head.

"Why would Kenta be shopping at Victoria's Secret…?" wondered Juri. The duo snuck over and looked, where Kenta seemed to be talking to Marine Angemon. He then went inside.

"What's he doing in there…?" wondered Miki. A few minutes later, Kenta came running out with Marine Angemon floating close by, while angry women came out of the store.

"PERVERT!"

"GET BACK HERE SO WE CAN KILL YOU!"

"CALL ME!"

**End Flashback…**

"Eew…" said Kazu. "So Kenta's a closet perv…? Knew it…"

"That's not very nice!" chided Juri. "But there's more!"

**Shortly after first flashback…**

"Now he's going into Women's Footlocker…" said a now seriously confused Miki. Juri was wondering if this was really Kenta, or some other glasses wearing boy with a Marine Angemon.

"Why is he so interested in women's clothing…?" wondered Juri. She shuddered. "I bet HE was the one who stole my underwear at camp! And I blamed poor Ryo…"

"You should apologize…" said Miki. "He loves you very much after all, and you were really mean to him after that…"

**Interruption**

"Actually that was Terriermon who was trying to make Henry admit he was a pervert. In the end, Terriermon gave it to Ryo. But it wasn't Kenta." Interrupted Kazu. He got glares in response. "Okay… Go back to the story…"

**Back to the Flashback…**

Soon however, Kenta was kicked out of THAT store carrying another bag.

"GET OUT OF HERE!"

"FOOT PERVO!"

"FEET FETISH!"

"REALLY, I MEAN IT! CALL ME!"

**End Second Flashback…**

"Seriously, this is starting to get messed up…" stammered Kazu. "Is he still at the mall…?"

"Uh huh… I'll tell you the rest on the way…" said Juri as the three got up and headed towards the mall.

**Third Flashback…**

"You have messed up friends Juri…" said Miki as Kenta walked into a clothing store for girls.

"I-I never knew Kenta was so… Such a… A sicko!" exclaimed Juri. Soon, once again. Kenta was attacked and chased out of the store, carrying another bag. However, this time he had a grin on his face.

"It was worth it…" the two girls heard Kenta say.

**End Third Flashback…**

"KENTA MUST DIE!" roared Kazu. Takato shook him for a few minutes.

"It's not a huge deal… Let's just find him…" muttered Takato. They snuck around for a while, until they found Kenta waiting outside a single-stall bathroom. He looked around, saw he wasn't being watched, and grinned. He pulled out his D-Arc.

"DIGIMODIFY! De-Digivolution Activate! Wingless Activate! Body Shrink Activate! Reconfigure Armor!" Kenta's grin grew into a smile as the door opened, revealing a girl about his height with long blonde hair, blue eyes, and a silvery, almost metal, baseball cap. She wore a sleeveless t-shirt and jeans, as well as brand new sneakers. "You look great Ange-chan!"

"Th-Thanks for b-buying me this s-stuff Kenta-k-kun…" stammered the girl. She smiled. "C-Come on, let's have s-some fun!"

Takato, Kazu and Juri exchanged glances, before following Kenta and this "Ange-chan"…

"This looks like a regular date to me…" said Kazu finally. "But I've never seen that girl before…"

"I know what you mean…" agreed Takato, watching the duo play some games and laugh and smile and look at each other with so much love and care. "But… She does seem familiar…"

"Let's go home…" said the girl. Kenta sighed, and the two ran away as fast as they could. As soon as Kenta was almost put of sight, the three onlookers ran after him.

Takato, Juri and Kazu lost Kenta, but soon they saw him with Marine Angemon floating over his head, carrying a bag of clothes and heading back to his home. They followed and "listened in" on the conversation.

"Pi pu pu pi!" chirped Marine Angemon. Kenta looked around, then turned back to his Digimon.

"Pu pu pi pu pi pi pi pu…" replied Kenta. Marine Angemon floated under Kenta's chin and pushed his head up. The two smiled. "Pu pi…"

"Pi pu pi pi!" chirped Marine Angemon happily, dancing around Kenta's head.

Kenta, now in a somewhat happier mood, ran off.

"That was odd…" stammered Kazu. "Think she dumped him?"

"No." said Juri with a sigh. "You never see people act like that. I think he's just lovesick. Like Takato with Rika…"

"Rika…" sighed Takato, as he got into another dreamlike state and walked into a telephone pole.

"Takato!" "Chumly, you idiot…"

* * *

"Hey Kenta, how was your date yesterday?" questioned Kazu as he, Kenta and Takato sat down to play cards. Guardromon was sitting nearby, and like the day before, Guilmon was out somewhere with Renamon.

"Best time of my life…" chuckled Kenta with a grin. "Guys… I need to tell you something…"

"What?" questioned Takato and Kazu.

"I can speak with Marine Angemon…" whispered Kenta. His friends grinned.

"We know."

"Good!" chirped Kenta. He turned to his partner and smiled. "Pu pi pu pi pi pu pi pi pi pu pi pu!" (Hah… I bet they have no idea, do they?)

"Pu pi pi pu!" replied Marine Angemon. (Tee hee… Doubtfully…)

"Pu pi pi pu pi pu pu pu pi?" asked Kenta, while his friends stared at him. (Wanna see a movie Ange-chan?)

"Pu pi, pi pi pu…" replied Marine Angemon with a smile. (Always, Kenta-kun…)

END 

_**So what did you think? I'd love a nice review… (Please?)**_

**Chimon: Review or Sevetenks won't be able to buy me any food!**

**Me: True… So review unless you want my poor Digimon to starve!**

**Chimon: Pweeeeease?**

**Me: Anyway, my other story won't be up for a while, not till it's finished. (have made mistake before, see _Konohamaru's Gift_) In the story _Catalyst _(chances are the title won't stay that way) Takato is forced to have Guilmon load Calumon's data, and just beforehand he had Guilmon become Megidramon. He is "exiled" and ends up living with the Digi-Destined in the Eastern Quadrant fro a few years, but Azulongmon wants him to go back. However, when he goes back, he brings some enemies, adventures, and new friends with him. Oh yeah, Rukato! **

**Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion**


End file.
